Hands
by JMeg
Summary: So just how do you know when you've fallen for someone? Silentshipping ONESHOT


JMeg: Wow it's been a long time since I've written anything, but I've been contemplating on this for awhile so I wrote it out. Sorry if there's any poor grammar! Also I went with the Japanese naming system Family Name then Given Name.

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

"And then Otogi-san suddenly appeared and asked me out on a date just as Honda-san was in the middle of asking me."

Kaiba Seto rubbed his temples, annoyed with having to listen to another tedious chapter of Kawai Shizuka's love life.

Each and every day he asked himself why he was chosen to undergo this torture of sitting next to her as she recited stupid stories from her life. Oh that's right, because the naïve girl believed that they were _friends_.

 _Friends_.

What a joke.

Reality was he could not get away from her. Somehow someway this girl from Class 1-B always managed to find him during lunch time and eat with him. And how did that happen you may ask?

On the first day of his last year (coincidently her first year) of high school, Shizuka was determined to make friends by herself, and bravely claimed to her brother's group that she would befriend the first person to talk to her.

Immediately after that declaration Seto made his first mistake: bumping into her and telling her to "move aside."

To his horror, she diligently ate lunch with him…every…single…school day, driving him slightly insane. When everyone asked her what her motive was, she always said something along the lines of "this is what _friends_ do."

Despite his harsh rejections, rash attempts of hiding, and even her own brother yelling at her, this girl managed to keep her word of trying to befriend the uninterested teen. It was as if she was one of those loyal puppies that follow their master wherever he or she went, or she was a stalker. One thing was certain: she was stubborn. A trait that seemed to run in her family.

Lamentably he remembered his second mistake that cemented him in this unfortunate quagmire.

*FLASHBACK*

Looking down from his hiding place, Seto was convinced _this time_ she would fail in locating the tall teen. Hopefully this would be a clear indication that he did not want her around him.

The first month of school had been filled with a series of unsuccessful attempts of ditching the younger sister of Jounouchi Katsuya, and Seto was on the verge of simply transferring schools (but there was the idea that if he did he would be admitting defeat). Why was she so persistent when countless of girls have learned to give up?

He leaned back against the tree trunk, and readjusted his position amongst the tree branches. His spot hid him well, and only if one looked up, would they notice the young CEO hiding.

Just as he was about to get his laptop to work, he heard her distinctive soft voice underneath him.

"Kaiba-senpai! Where are you?"

Good, she failed in noticing that he was above her. 'As long as I stay silent, she will never know I was here,' he thought.

"Hey you!"

And now here were a few members of his fan club. Fantastic.

"You moron! Stop harassing Kaiba-sama!"

"Take a hint kid. He isn't into you."

"He's never going to fall for you so get lost!"

"As president of the official 'Kaiba Seto Fan Club,' I demand you leave him alone as he requests from everyone at school!"

"But I'm not trying to go out with him…I just want to make friends…I know would you like to be friends?"

Internally scoffing, Seto could not believe how innocent this girl was (maybe stupid was the better word).

The "president" one suddenly shoved Shizuka backwards, causing her to land on her butt and her bento to spill over the grass.

"Are you brain damaged? Why would I want to be friends with someone like you? You're just trying to hog Kaiba-sama all to yourself! He is to be worshipped equally by the entire female student body! You're just a stupid love sick girl!"

Although Seto enjoyed being treated as a god, he had zero tolerate for bullying. Well if he was conducting the bullying, then that would be acceptable, but this was clearly not the case. The scene below him was too similar to one from his childhood, and he hated it.

He leaped down and stood up towering above all the club members. Glaring around the circle, the girls jumped back in awe.

Quickly getting up and brushing any dirt off her skirt, Shizuka walked over until she was standing next to Seto.

"Kaiba-senpai? Why we-"

He cut her off with a flick of his hand, and kept his attention on the little brats.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Kaiba-sama! We're just helping you!"

"In what way does pushing a person to the ground help me?"

"Kaiba-sama! She's-"

"Enough! I am fully capable of dealing with her, so I don't need your pathetic aid. Now go away and leave this idiot alone."

Unanimously they replied, "Yes Kaiba-sama," before leaving and squealing about how he talked to them.

Sighing Seto reached into his briefcase and pulled out his lunch and held it out to Shizuka. "Take it."

After a few minutes, the younger girl still did not take the lunch box. Glaring at her he asked, "What?"

"Thank you for helping me, but we were just having a misunderstanding. You didn't have to be so mean to your friends."

Seto felt the development of an eye twitch, so he looked away as he answered her, "Trust me they are not my friends. Honestly you're more of a friend than they are..."

A sense of dread swept through Seto as he realized he slipped out the "F" word, and he immediately regretted cranking his head to look at Shizuka. Her eyes were lit up by the disgusting word.

'Shit.'

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Three months had passed since then, and to solve many issues Seto got a key to the roof top for them to eat there undisturbed. In reality, he did not want the entire school to watch his humiliating defeat of submitting to this girl.

Luckily summer break was finally coming, and soon he would be free from these irrelevant chronicles. Although he would always deny it, not all of her accounts irritated him.

She reminded him of Mokuba when the little boy would tell his brother everything after school, and a faint smile would briefly grace Seto's face. However, the minute it revolved around her suitors a murderous desire surged through him.

Yes, Honda Hiroto and Otogi Ryuuji. Their stupid love antics did not go unheard or unseen by the senior. It did not help that they were all in the same class for their final year, and to make matters worse after lunchtime, they would pester him about "leaving Shizuka-chan alone."

Stabbing his fork into his lunch, Seto thought, 'I would if I could you morons, or maybe if I could get rid of you two, then I would have one less annoyance.'

"So what do you think Kaiba-senpai? Kaiba-senpai?"

Shizuka waved her hand in front of his face, snapping him out of reverie. "What? What did you say?"

"I asked you what I should do."

"It's your love life so do what you want. Just go out with the one you like."

Thoughtfully looking at the sky, Shizuka said, "How do I know?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "How am I supposed to know? Don't you obsess about love and fairy tale crap like all the other girls at this school?"

Lowering her chopsticks, Shizuka wearily shifted her eyes away from Seto. While they sat in silence, Seto hoped she would change topic and stop talking about those two idiots.

"I…I…I've had poor eye sight all my life, and everyone told my family that I would go blind. Since we couldn't get the money for the surgery, Okaa-san never expected me to get married because no man wants a blind girl…"

A small tear slipped down her cheek before she wiped it off. Taking a deep breath, Shizuka gave Seto a small smile.

"I guess you can say I didn't have hope either, so I never really thought about it."

Unable to stand looking at her face, he turned his attention to the view of Domino City. A repugnant emotion bubbled within his heart, but Seto squashed its emergence. How could he feel any pity for the girl who tormented him for months now?

But those eyes…those forlorn eyes. The same eyes the other Yuugi had after his defeat by Rafael.

An uneasy lull enveloped the two, as Seto struggled to not lash out at the young girl. This is why he limited his interactions with the opposite sex; he couldn't treat them as he would with men. He just couldn't.

"But I can see again thanks to Onii-chan," Shizuka started slowly bringing his attention back.

"I've been able to experience so many wonderful things, and now this is a new experience that I don't want to rashly jump into. Since you're the first friend I've made on my own, I just got too excited and asked for your help in something you're not interested in…I'm sorry…"

Abruptly Seto stood up and marched over to the roof fence. He angrily ran his hand through his hair, thinking…remembering…an almost forgotten fragment from a distant past.

Believing she had truly offended him, Shizuka began packing her stuff, but she looked up when she heard his voice.

"I can barely remember this, but this is the only advice I can give you. My biological father once said you will know that person is the one when you hold their hand, and you never want to let go."

Gripping the fence, he tried to ascertain why he even blurted out a memory that was beginning to fade. A part of his life that did not matter anymore.

"None of this is probably even accurate so-"

"No, I think your father might be on to something. I'll have to try it myself…and thank you. You rarely share anything with me so thanks."

Turning around, he found her smiling at him. Her smile unnerve him for unexplained reasons, but luckily the bell rang to remind them to return to class.

Walking over as Shizuka finished packing her backpack, Seto held out his hand to help her up. Looking up, she blinked twice before hesitantly accepting his offer.

There they stood eyes locked, his right hand cupping her tiny fragile one. His intense stare beckoned her not to look away, calling for her full attention on him and only him.

They could have stood there forever if it were not for the sounds of the students outside walking back to the school breaking Shizuka's trance. Shyly she removed her hand from his.

"Thank you for helping me up Kaiba-senpai. Have a good rest of the day."

Shizuka scurried off with slightly flushed cheeks which went unnoticed by the older teen.

Yes, Kaiba Seto was too preoccupied with a new emerging feeling causing him to realize that he made his third and final mistake.

'Shit.'

* * *

JMeg: Hope you all enjoyed it :D It's been awhile for me so hopefully this wasn't a painful read.


End file.
